A Fairy's Tale
by keynote
Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§ You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?
1. Prologue

*Title: A Fairy's Tale*  
  
*Chapter Title: Prologue*  
  
*Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§ You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?*  
  
*Author: shasanixie*  
  
*§*  
  
You sat by the mermaid lagoon, resting your tired body on a leaf. All day you had searched for the prince your grandmother had told you about three years ago. Every day you searched, and every day you came home with nothing. Well tonight, you didn't feel like going home. You felt like sitting here, watching the dark water ripple before you.  
  
You weren't an average fairy, but you weren't odd either. You dressed differently, that was for sure. Instead of wearing the green most common fairies wore, you wore yellow. Your mother had made you clothes out of yellow roses, and since her passing, you never wore anything but those hand-made clothes.   
  
You weren't the only one to wear yellow, oh no. You're friends, relatives (those left living), and the others in your home all wore either yellow or white. But you were the only one to wear yellow roses.  
  
You sighed, placing your head into your palm and closed your eyes, beginning to hum. It was a soft tune your mother had sung to you as a baby, and it stuck with you. It was calming and relaxing, and you wanted to be calm and relaxed.  
  
  
  
§*******§  
  
Peter walked through the forest, calling for Tinkerbell. She had been out all day, and he was starting to worry. He pushed back some leaves and vines, and his ears picked up a soft humming.  
  
Smiling happily, thinking he had found Tink, he walked silently through the growth, ready to sneak up on her. However, what he saw through the greens wasn't Tink; instead, it was a beautiful fairy clad in yellow. She sat with her knees brought close to her chest, her elbow resting on them, her head resting in her palm. She was humming a tune, one that Peter had never heard.   
  
He walked cautiously to her, peering directly at her. He made as little noise as possible, watching in awe as the beautiful girl continued to be oblivious to his presence.  
  
§*******§  
  
You reached the end of the song, and let out a soft sigh. Re-opening your eyes, they widened as the sight of much larger brown ones peered at you. You yelped and flew back, landing against a tree. You screamed as you hit the hard bark and slid to the ground. You raised a hand to your head in an attempt to stop the throbbing.  
  
The next minute, you felt someone scoop you up. You were about the fly off, when you realized the person wasn't restraining you. You opened your eyes, your hand still to your head, and came face to face with a much, much larger boy. He was quite attractive, and you knew he had to be Peter Pan.  
  
Tinkerbell had once talked often to you, and she had told you of Peter. She always had fabulous stories to tell, then one day, she went to live with him, and you never saw her again. Since then, you'd always relive the stories, hoping that someday you could have great fun like that as well.   
  
You cocked your head curiously at this boy, and felt yourself blush at his smile. You were, after all, only fourteen.   
  
"You are a most unusual fairy," he said, his voice vibrating through you. You smiled, and plopped onto his palm in a sitting position. He laughed, and began to walk you away.  
  
"Wait until Tink meets you."  
  
§*******§  
  
alright ya'll, what do ya think? I'll be waiting for reviews, and if I get four requests to finish it, I shall, if not, I'll leave this up for any who might see it later on. Good wishes to you all!  
  
--renee-- 


	2. An Old Friend

Title: A Fairy's Tale  
  
Chapter Title: An Old Friend  
  
Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§ You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?  
  
Author: shasanixie  
  
§§  
  
Eventually, you left Peter's palm and followed him, flying. You could hear him laughing occasionally as you would flip or twirl in the air. And the odd thing was, it never felt so good to hear someone laugh.  
  
Peter stopped, and you did as well, as he opened the door to the tree house. You flew in, the sight in front of you amazing. True, it was nothing like the palace you called home, but it was beautiful all the same. It was so simple, plain, and homey, that you'd rather have lived here your entire life than the kingdom you'd grown up in.  
  
Peter flew over to a chair, and a light grazed over to him. He caught it, and smiled. He began to whisper something to it, and it twinkled brighter. You sat there, floating in the air, watching this exchange. You wondered if the light he was talking to was Tinkerbell.  
  
Soon, Peter motioned you over, and you happily obliged. He looked miscievously at you, then presented you to the other light. You looked carefully at her, and your eyes widened as you recognized her.  
  
Tinkerbell.  
  
She flew to you and hugged you, both of you twirling around as you did. You began talking to the each other, your voices sounding like squeals to Peter, for he wasn't much concentrating on your words.  
  
"Tink! I haven't seen you in forever!" you exclaimed as she looked over you. She smiled.  
  
"You're beautiful! How old are you now again?" she asked, a curious glint in her eyes.  
  
You smiled. "Thirteen, old enough to fulfill the prophecy my grandmother told me about," you replied.  
  
She smiled. "That's great. I hope you find him," she said. "So Peter says you're staying?"   
  
You nod, and she squeals. "Great! It'll be fun!" she said, hugging you and twirling you around again.   
  
You nod and embrace your close friend again, laughing over the whole thing. However, Peter interrupts you both.  
  
"Tink, show, oh, what's your name?" he asks. he obviously hadn't been too bothered with the fact that he didn't know your name until now.  
  
Tinkerbell flies to him and whispers in his ear. He nods. "Well then, Tink, show Nelle where she can stay; you know more places for her than I," he said, laughing as he took off. "I'll be back once I gather the boys!" he shouted, and Tinkerbell began to lead you away.  
  
§§  
  
After you had gotten your sleeping area established, Tinkerbell sat by the water sprinkle as it poured down. You joined her, sticking your hand out to have it drip on your hand. It felt good.   
"Peter's nice," you say, attempting to break the silence.  
  
Tinkerbell nodded. She sighed, and placed her head in her hand. "I wish he saw me as more than a friend though," she said.  
  
You stared at her. "You love him?" you questioned.   
  
At your question, she snapped to attention. She blushed. "I know I'm a bit older, but he's so free-spirited and loveable, who couldn't fall in love with him?" she replied.   
  
You laughed. She was right, unfortunately, for you felt you were falling for him as well, and you only knew him for less than an hour.  
  
§§  
  
aiight, there's the next chapter. if you're interested in 'you' fics, I have another, called among the fairies. I actually need people to review it since I updated, because I can't continue it until there my poll's answered. so, there ya go, and good wishes to all!  
  
btw, if you can think of a better name for 'you,' feel free to suggest it!  
  
--renee--   
  



	3. A New Friend

*Title: A Fairy's Tale*  
  
*Chapter Title: A New Friend*  
  
*Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§ You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?*  
  
*Author: shasanixie*  
  
*§*  
  
The next day, you woke up, stretching and yawning. Tinkerbell was no where to be found, and the Boys and Peter were gone as well. You sat up, rubbing your neck as you wondered where they could be. After coming up with no ideas seeing as how you barely knew them (except Tink), you stood up and flew to the water sprinkle.   
  
You gently rubbed some water over your face, shaking your head once you were done. You then sat down by it, swinging your leg as you so often did when you sat. The cool air of the day wafted in, bringing the smell of flowers to your nose. It twitched at the smell (your nose), and you stood up.   
  
Figuring since no one was around and you were bored, you flew out of the tree and towards where the smell was coming. You got there, finding that it was a bush covered in pretty blue and pink flowers, like the sky. You sat on a leaf, reaching out and touching a petal of one. You closed your eyes and smiled at the smell/touch.  
  
However, your peaceful moment was interrupted when you heard a boy's voice. "Hello, who're you?" a voice called.  
  
You jumped up, looking about. There, in front of you, was a boy fairy, dressed in blues and whites. His wings fluttered slightly at his back, his head cocked at you. You blushed, realizing he was quite handesome.  
  
"My name's Nelle," you replied, giving him your name. He smiled, and bowed.   
  
"Ah, tis a pleasure to meet you Nelle. My name is Fredo Bouyan," he said as he stood from his bow. You curtsied politely. He smiled again and walked closer.  
  
"So Nelle, what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here? Surely it was not pure luck that we were to meet."  
  
You blushed again, and looked towards the flowers. "No, actually, I was quite bored. Then I smelt these precious flowers, and came to see what it was that gave off the scent," you explained.  
  
He nodded, and picked a flower. He waved his hand over it, and with some yellow pixie dust, it shrunk. He placed it behind your ear. "There, now you may keep it with you," he said. You smiled and thanked him, wondering if your cheeks could possibly be any redder.  
  
§*******§  
  
I know, it's short, but I wanted to update, but couldn't think of a lot to put in here. hope it's okay.  
  
--renee-- 


	4. A Secret is Discovered

Title: A Fairy's Tale  
  
Chapter Title: A Secret is Discovered  
  
Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?  
  
Author: shasanixie  
  
§§  
  
You headed back towards the tree house, the flower Fredo had given you still behind your ear. You had found out much about each other in the time you spent on that bush. You had told him about you, and you in turn had found out that he was also thirteen, he was a prince of a fairy land called Gileyna, and that he and his parents would be looking for a wife for him soon. You had almost blushed when he told you that.  
  
As you flew in through one of the holes by the roots, you could hear Tinkerbell in the corner near Peter's bed. She was humming softly, and you couldn't tell exactly what she was doing. So, you cautiously headed over to where you heard her, making sure she neither heard nor saw you.   
  
As soon as you reached the part of the underground where Peter's bed was, you saw her toying with some vines and flower petals. She was humming a tune you knew as "Sweet Summer's Sun," a song that almost all fairies knew. You bobbed your head in time with the beat, and you continued to watch as she intertwined the vines and petals.  
  
Soon, both the song and her tinkering were done. She now held a beautiful dress up, made of such soft colors and care that it seemed to glow. It was the color of the sun as it rose anew over the water, with vibrant yet quiet blues, yellows, and a soft hint of red.  
  
Tinkerbell sighed as she cocked her head, looking at the outfit. She laid it flat on Peter's bed, smoothing it gently even though it didn't need it. "This will be beautiful on Nelle," she whispered giddily before picking it up again and flying to where the both of you slept.  
  
You felt a blush rise to your cheeks. Tink had made that wonderful outfit for you. You sighed and silently thanked no one in particular for having such a great friend as Tinkerbell. You then decided to fly out and come back in the way you had so Tinkerbell wouldn't know you had seen her.

§

* * *

§

That night, you and Tinkerbell sat watching the Boys and Peter acting out little stories or dancing as Peter played his pipes. You would converse occasionally, talking about nothing twice. It was a peaceful evening.  
  
However, soon the Boys grew tired, and they went to bed. Tinkerbell also turned in, hugging you goodnight. You waited until she was completely asleep before you flew out of the tree.   
  
You knew you were glowing with your light, for it was something all fairies did when they were in motion in the air. You were hoping to find the Fairy King and Queen, for they would be dancing again tonight, and it always made you feel so peaceful to see them. It reminded you or your grandmother's words of wisdom, and you always imagined you and your prince up there, twirling and dipping to a wonderful tune. However, that dream night for you still had not come yet.  
  
As you flew around, looking for any sign of other lights, you heard a voice. It was a whispering one, and you couldn't quite make it out. So, deciding to risk it, you flew closer towards where you heard the noise and softly landed in the bushes. There you saw Peter, and he was walking around waving his hands frantically as he talked to another fairy.  
  
"Yes, but must you honestly choose her? She's honestly not ready," Peter said, stopping to look at the fairy a moment before continuing on.  
  
"Yes I must Peter, for I feel strongly for her," the fairy replied. You gasped quietly as you recognized the voice as Fredo's.  
  
"You just met her!"   
  
"Perhaps you are merely jealous Pan, for I have a love, and you cannot seem to find one," Fredo shot back.  
  
Your eyes narrowed and your jaw firmed as his line echoed in your heart. How could such a wonderful boy be so horrid to Peter? Peter was still young, he still had time to find a love. A love that you hoped was who you wanted it to be....  
  
Peter was obviously not happy with the comment Fredo made either, for he stopped moving about and glared at him, his hands clenched in fists by his side. "You have sunk low since you met her Fredo, you truly have."  
  
Fredo crossed his arms and stared back at Peter. "At least I have fair Nelle's interest, unlike you," he replied.  
  
Your eyes widened and you felt your jaw dropped. Fredo wanted to marry you. You. Of all the fairies that existed in Neverland, of all the fairies who could suit him, he wanted you. And Peter was fighting for you. He didn't want you to marry Fredo, he wanted you to stay with him and the Boys and Tink. It was all too much.  
  
Peter and Fredo just glared at each other, and you back away. You then flew quickly away, not daring to look back or slow down until you were back at the tree house. There you leaned against a root and caught your breath. Fredo wanted to marry you. Peter wanted to keep you. You liked both boys.   
  
You were in trouble.  
  
§§  
  
okay, there's another. wow, Peter wants to keep you. isn't that great! yayers! anyway, I hope to update more in about 2 weeks from this post since indoor guard will be over about then, and I'll have more time. So let's keep hoping!  
  
--renee--


	5. An Early Gift

Title: A Fairy's Tale  
  
Chapter Title: An Early Gift  
  
Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§ You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?  
  
Author: shasanixie  
  
§§  
  
You slept almost peacefully that night. Almost being the key word. You kept having odd dreams about both Fredo and Peter, and neither would make sense. So you tossed once, before falling asleep again.  
  
The next morning you awoke, and stretched. Your wings flicked about a bit, and you yawned. Once your sight was focused again, you saw Peter and the Boys playing around with swords. Tinkerbell was over in the corner of the room, clapping her hands in joy as she watched her boys. Once she saw you, however, she flew over. She grabbed your hand, and tugged gently.   
  
You followed her, although unsure of what her motives were. She led you through the forest, taking you to someplace you guessed you had never been to before. For being a small fairy, you most surely had never seen all of the forests of Neverland, and what scenery was passing you by now was not familiar.  
  
Soon, however, she stopped you, and your eyes widened. There, standing by the gates of a fairy kingdom, were the king and queen fairy you had been watching as they danced for so long. They smiled, and motioned you both to follow them in. You and Tink complied, and she shot you a happy smile as you both entered the gates.  
  
The decorated kingdom was so beautiful to you, that your eyes hardly left it while you flew behind the king and queen. So it was a bit of a shock to you once they stopped, and you found yourself in a gorgeous throne room. Everything was elegantly wrapped in whites, golds, and pinks. It was all so overwhelming, that a smile overtook your face: permanately.  
  
You spent the entire day with the king and queen, and Tinkerbell seemed so comfortable around them, you suspected that she set the whole thing up. At the end of the day's events, they danced along with the other fairies, and you were invited to join. It wasan unbelievable joy to you to have danced with the king and queen.  
  
§§

As Tink and you made your way back to the tree house, her smile kept growing wider and wider. You cocked an eyebrow at it once, but when she dismissed it as nothing, you shrugged and followed her home.  
  
However, as soon as you both reached the entrance, her small hand clamps over your eyes, and you can't see. "Tink!" you squeal, and she laughs lightly.   
  
"Shhh, Nelle," she said, placing her free hand to her mouth to silence herself. "I've got a surprise for you." With that, she led you in to the home, but refused to remove her hand. She walked you about the house until you felt you were going to just slap her back to her sanity, when she removed her hand.  
  
There, in front of you, was the dress you had seen her make. Only, it seemed to actually shimmer now that it was presented to you. And beside it was a necklace made of drops of dew and sap. It was beautiful, and you felt yourself gasp. Your hand flew up to your mouth, and you turned to her. She smiled.  
  
"I made it for you. I had never tried my hand at sewing, but I figured I'd give it a try." You nodded at her words, and gently removed your hand from your mouth. You ran your fingers carefully over the material, enjoying the smooth texture of the metals and the firm grip of the vines. The necklace glimmered in the candle light, and you smiled at her.   
  
"Thank you Tink," you whispered as you hugged her. She returned the hug, and whispered into your ear. "Now you can look like a real princess for your prince," she said.  
  
You smiled and tightened the hug. You felt as if you had two princes to choose from, and it wasn't an easy choice. One was sophisticated, loving, and so sweet it made the honey from bees jealous. The other, young, carefree, and charming. All of which you wished to have in your prince. But you knew you had to choose one, and you felt it would be soon. You just weren't sure how to make that decision without hurting the other, or hurting yourself.   
  
§§  
okay, I know, kinda dull and extremely short, but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, feel free to leave them in a review. It'd be greatly appreciated.  
  
Pozegnanie,  
  
--renee--


	6. Whispers

Title: A Fairy's Tale  
  
Chapter Title: Whispers

Summary: §A lone fairy sits by the mermaid lagoon, dreaming of her prince. A secret surrounds her heart, and darkens her eyes.§ You're a fairy, who woulda thunk it?  
  
Author: shasanixie

§§

The next day the sun was shining brightly through the fluffly clouds, and you woke as a strip of light crossed your face. You moaned slightly, stretching out your arms as you did. You smiled a sleepy smile and sat up in your bed, leaning against your forearms. You cast a quick glance over to Tink's bed, and see that she is still asleep.

You smiled again and quietly got out of bed. You changed into your yellow outfit, then swiftly pinned your hair up and out of your face. You then washed your face and brushed your teeth with your finger, as was usual. After you were completely dressed and finished with your morning routine, you sat on the bed, pulling your bare feet under you as you sighed. The Boys were gone, Peter with them (you assumed), and Tinkerbell still asleep. That didn't leave you with too many options.

After a few minutes of racking your mind for ideas, you finally came up with a vague one. You knew it wouldn't be too much fun, but it would give you something to do rather than stand there and wait for your friend to wake.

§§

You slowly walked closer to the edge of the bush. You pushed away the leaves, and a small, sincere smile appeared on your face. You passed through the leaves, then continued on into the small pathway in front of you.

On either side were small houses, made of twigs, leaves, vines; anything that would hold together. They were spaced evenly away from each other, giving each house a decently large yard. The soft songs from the birds helped to accentuate the peaceful feeling you got whenever you were there.

Your steps strayed from the path, taking you over to the smallest, yet most beautiful house of them all. It was made of strong vines, leaves which had long since started to shrivel and die, and crackling flower petals. You reached out a hand to gently, barely touch the door. It fell off one of its 'hinges', but swung open all the same. Inside, you saw a small room, in which rested a bed, a small table, some chairs, a home made closet, and a beautiful wooden baby crib.

The baby crib caught your attention, and you hesitantly walked over to it. Peering inside, you saw a perfectly good blanket. The blanket was a pale yellow color, and it was crumpled into a heap, as if someone had hastily thrown it in. You reached out, picked it up from its heap, and lay it over your hands. It was smooth, and smelled slightly of charred firewood and preserved herbs. You closed your eyes to keep the welling tears from falling.

Allowing the baby blanket to slip from your hands back in to the crib, you walked out, placing your hand to your face so as to keep the cries down. However, a noise made you look up. A firefly sat in the middle of the pathway, flicking its wings in and out. You just stared at it, it returning your stare. You didn't know what it wanted, nor how to ask it the question. So you simply stood there, eyes brimmed with tears, arms hanging limpy at your sides, until it flew away.

After the firefly flew away, you began to hear the wind rustling leaves. But as the wind died down again, the noise of the leaves moving about was replaced by soft whispers. You stood, fingers itching at your sides as you struggled to make them out. They were talking, hushed and worried, about a monster. A large, yet young human, who was more monster for destorying their village.

The whispers began to swirl around you, telling you how the village was evacuated. About how they barely managed to get all the kids out safely. And lastly, about how they had to rebuild a new home. This brought the tears to fall, streaming freely down your cheeks. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past you and off in the direction that the pathway led. Not sure exactly what it meant, you decided to run after it and see where it led you.

As you reached where the wind stopped, you saw a locket laying on the ground. Hesitating, you went over and picked it up. Upon examining it, you found it was a locket meant for you, from your grandmother. It was to give to your prince, when you found him, on the night of the moon. You sighed in sorrow, before slipping it on. And as you headed back towards the Tree House, you knew it would be a long night.


End file.
